Oxymoronic Love
by BlushingPanda
Summary: Pretending to hate someone is a whole lot harder than it sounds. And unfortunately, I'm not a good actress.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Because my OTP needs another fanfic. Enjoy guys, and don't be afraid to tell me how this story could be better! :D (Btw looks best in 3/4 view.)**

* * *

><p>Things weren't always this way. I'm not normally collapsed in a pitiful heap against a bathroom wall, dizzy, with my heart racing at a thousand miles per hour. No, that's<p>

not me at all. Oh, but where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Akita Neru. I am the president of the student council and a student in classroom

2 – B. I'm known for being calm, collected, serious, bitchy, a smart-ass and a teacher's pet. But those are all traits I can live with. In fact, I think it's safe to say I'm a

pretty tolerable person. I put up with the immaturity of the first years on council, I loan the freak who sits next to me a pencil every single day (don't ask me where they

disappear to), and I'm responsible for taking care of the apartment that my parents rarely come home to anymore. But if it's one thing I cannot stand, it's _him_.

However, to avoid further confusion, let's just start at the beginning of my story.

**~ x o x o x o x o ~**

"Good morning, students!" Sensei Kobayashi waltzed into the classroom with his usual crooked gait.  
>"Ohayou, Sensei Kobayashi!" We responded politely.<br>A goofy grin spread across his face and he laced his fingers into a giant fist. I immediately sensed something was up due to the face that he didn't sit down right away.

"Ladies and gentlemen, i'd like to have your complete and undivided for a moment, please" He paused dramatically for a moment before continuing, "We have a new student joining us today. Please give a warm welcome to Kagamine Len."

A new student arriving in the middle of the year? Ouch.

A ripple of excited whispers echoed throughout the room, and my best friend Haku turned around in her seat two rows ahead to give me an excited smile; her silver mane mercilessly whipping the boy to her left in the process. I tried to meet her gaze with equal enthusiasm, but failed miserably. Honestly, I wasn't concerned with this Len person. As long as he didn't screw up the lessons, I could care less.

Our attention was suddenly turned to the front of the room where a blonde boy with messy hair and slightly baggy clothes stood with his hands shoved in his pockets.

In three seconds flat, it seemed that every girl in the classroom was infatuated with the new kid.

"Oh my god, Teto-chan! Look at his hair! Oh, and his clothes! Oh my god that is so hot!"

I could hear Miku-san and Teto-san whispering elatedly behind me. Since when were unkempt hair and saggy garments considered attractive? Personally, I found his

appearance rather hobo-ish.

"Welcome to classroom 2 – B, Kagamine-san." Sensei Kobayashi beamed with over-eager enthusiasm.

"Thank you." New kid was the opposite of sensei when it came to the whole excitement thing.

They stood together awkwardly for a moment before Kobayashi spoke up again. "Where did you transfer from, Kagamine-san?"  
>"Hokkaido" he answered plainly.<br>"Well, er..I hope your experience here with us in Tokyo is enjoyable." Sensei seemed a little unnerved.

"You may take a seat next to Akita-san, and then we'll begin."

Oh, of COURSE. The only empty seat in the classroom, didn't see _this_ _one_ coming.

Teto and Miku were more than obliged to stare at the back of his head all day long, though.  
>I could tell they were both honored by his handsome presence.<p>

Ew.

I unhappily grabbed my book bag from what used to be its holding spot and sat it next to my feet.  
>Len slowly trudged down the aisle and sat down in "his" seat with a thump. I noticed he was wearing Converse sneakers, which contrasted sharply with my shiny leather dress shoes. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose.<p>

I allowed my gaze to wander up his body, past his khaki pants and white shirt until our eyes met. He had nice eyes. They were aquamarine, like the ocean my parents used to take me to every summer.  
>I stared at him for a moment until he gave me a flirty look. Oh hell no, did he honestly think I was checking him out? As if.<p>

I responded icily with my signature "Bitch, I don't care" face and turned my head to the front of the room, only to find someone poking at my left shoulder two seconds later.

"Psssst, Neru-sempai. Neru-sempaiiiiiiii."

I sighed and slowly swiveled my body towards my violet-haired pest.

"What do you need, Kamui-san?"

As if I didn't already know.

"I just wanted to tell you that you look nice today"

Here it comes..

"And can I borrow a pencil?"

I let out another exasperated sigh and grabbed my expensive, leather book bag off of the floor.

After 15 seconds of furiously fishing through its contents, I heard someone say "Here, Kamui-san. Have one of mine. I prefer pens anyway."

What? Hey, you may be new, but that's **my** pest. My territory. You can't go around..giving people pencils!  
>Okay, so maybe you can.<p>

Gakupo looked at Len with unwavering admiration.  
>"Wow, thanks Kagamine-san! That's really cool of you!"<p>

'_That's really cool of you'_ I mocked inside my head.

I never got praise like that. It was always a simple "Thanks."

I rolled my eyes tried to focus on sensei's lecture about plant structures; occasionally glancing at new kid from the corner of my eyes.  
>I knew we'd be the worst of enemies in no time.<p>

**~ x o x o x o x o ~**

"SPHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The gym teacher blew the whistle, and we were off. One warm up lap around the track. Most of the boys took flight, while the girls stayed behind

and casually jogged. I trotted alongside Haku, who insisted her boobs got in the way of her running.

She's kind of strange at times, but she's the closest friend I've _ever_ had. We've been neighbors and best friends forever.

She's one of those people who keeps your secrets, listens to your problems and gives great advice.

That kind of friend everyone wants. Everyone at school knows and loves Haku. She's amazing like that.

But I digress.

By the time we had completed our one lap, Haku was panting for breath and Len was leaning against the chain link fence, talking to Kaito and staring at..me?

No. I convinced myself he was staring at Haku's tits. Guys did that a lot. And granted, they were huge. Unlike my practically flat chest.

I stepped in front of my exhausted friend, protecting her dignity that I'm pretty sure didn't need saving. Oh well.

"Alright kids, let's head over to the courts and get our volleyball on!" Suzuki Sensei blew her whistle and started to walk towards the gym.  
>Oh, good. I was good at that.<p>

Or at least I thought I was.

30 minutes later, we had picked teams and had begun to play.

Team Akita versus Team Shion.

The score was 12-14; we were down by two.

And I-I mean, _we_ were not about to lose. The fact that Kagamine was on the opposite team made things 100x worse.

I gave the signal to Haku who would, if things went to plan, set me up for a spike, which would put us ahead of the other team if successful.

Shit's on like Donkey Kong.

With a grunt, Kaito sent the ball flying over the net to Gumi, who bumped it to Teto, who bumped it to Haku, who pushed the ball vertically towards the ceiling.  
>Booyah.<p>

Like a hungry lioness, I leapt into the air and went in for the kill.  
>This was it. As far as I was concerned, we had won.<br>Game over.

As I drove my fist into the synthetic alabaster flesh of the volleyball, I couldn't help but feel extremely pleased with myself. With my team.  
>We had done a great job kicking his-I mean, their asses.<br>"GYAA!"  
>And just like that, time stopped. Or it felt like it did. I was suspended in mid-air, my fist still in falcon-punch formation.<p>

My spike had been perfect. Dead on. True.

What happened after that is still kind of a blur. Before I knew it, my feet were planted firmly on the court floor, and on the other side of the net, a crowd of people swarmed around someone or something I couldn't see. I stood there, dazed and confused, staring blankly at curious crimson splotches that dotted the rubber ground like little red flowers.

Oh god it was blood.

I jumped as a hand came down firmly on my shoulder, and I whipped around to see a distressed Haku nervously stroking her large gray ponytail.  
>"Neru, you hit Len-kun!"<br>Aw geeze.

"I-I did?"  
>"Yeah, go see if he's alright. You hit him smack in the face."<br>I bit my lip anxiously and ran over to the crowd of swarming people.

Oh god, I was probably in so much trouble.  
>"Back up, back up, let me through!"<br>I pushed through the mob of concerned peers to find a kneeling Len covered in blood. His nose was bleeding freely onto his gym clothes, and Suzuki was handing him a large wad of toilet paper.

I instantly felt awful.  
>"Oh my god, I am so sorry!"<br>I awkwardly walked up to him and tried to look as concerned as possible.  
>I didn't want everyone thinking I was a jerk.<p>

Too late.

I could hear people in the background whispering things like  
>"She takes gym way too seriously" and "It's not the freaking Olympics."<br>My face went red with embarrassment, and I tried to think of something to say.  
>"D-Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"<p>

Like I really wanted to.

Len opened his mouth to say something, but sensei cut in.

"That's probably a good idea, Akita-san. Try to tone it down a little bit next time."

I tried to hide the hot tears of shame that collected in the corners of my eyes.  
>"Y-Yes sensei. Sorry."<br>I extended my hand to the bloody mess in front of me, who accepted it graciously.

The nurse's office was a skip and a jump down the hall, but I could tell this was going to be one of the longest walks of my life.  
><strong>FML.<strong>


	2. Chapter Two

**Kay, I know I updated a little too quickly, but I couldn't help myself! I had too many good ideas. Sorry. ;A; (Once again, looks best in 3/4.)**

* * *

><p>"So, I guess you've had a pretty crappy first day, huh?"<p>

I stroked my golden ponytail uncomfortably as I attempted to make conversation.

"Eh."  
>Wow, what a chatterbox.<br>"I..I really am sorry for hitting you. I hope it didn't hurt too much."  
>He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh it did. I was sure I was a goner."<br>Oh ha ha.  
>We continued to walk for what seemed like forever until we reached the end of the hall where the nurse's office was.<br>I bit my lip and pushed open the door; a feeling of relief washing over me as I did so. We found Nurse Megurine sitting in a rolling chair behind her white desk. She was bent over a stack of paperwork, her pen hastily scrawling down notes and whatnot.

"Good afternoon, Megurine-san."  
>I greeted her formally, something she apparently wasn't used to.<p>

She jumped and looked up from her desk, pausing to adjust her elegant - looking glasses.  
>"O-Oh, hello, Akita-san. Is everything alright, are you not feeling well?"<br>I smiled and shook my head. "I'm fine, thank you. But Kagamine-san is hurt."

Her blue eyes widened at the sight of Len covered in blood, and she put her hand up to her cheek in concern.  
>"Oh my, you poor dear! What happened? Wait, never mind that, come into the back room! We'll clean you up in a jiffy, don't you worry!"<p>

I watched in amusement as Luka-er, Megurine-san shoved Len onto a hospital bed and attacked him with wet rags.

I couldn't help but let out a giggle.  
>"What was that, Akita-san?"<br>Luka looked back at me curiously, a bloody towel dangling limply from her hand.

"Oh, I didn't say anything. Sorry."  
>She smiled kindly at me, and returned to her work. I could see Len staring at me inquisitively from behind her waterfall of pink hair.<br>He raised his eyebrows; I scowled and looked away.  
>Whatever.<p>

"Okey dokey, we're all done here!" Luka clapped her hands together and stood back to admire her work.  
>He looked a lot better than before, but his shirt was still stained with crimson splotches.<br>"As soon as you change into your uniform, it'll look like nothing ever happened!" She gushed cheerily.  
>"Thank you, Megurine-san."<br>He stood up and dusted off his clothes casually.  
>"You're most welcome, Kagamine-san. And please, call me Luka."<br>Len returned Luka's smile and extended his hand.  
>"It was good meeting you, Luka."<br>Ok, enough is enough. I cleared my throat, hoping to hint that it was time to go.  
>"We should go. The period is almost over."<br>Len let go of Luka's hand and shoved it back into his pocket.  
>"Ok. See you later, Luka."<br>"Good-bye, Kagamine-san."  
>Kay, screw this. I wasn't about to sit around all day and watch them exchange farewells.<br>Briskly, I turned around and walked out of the nurse's office, making a bee line for the locker rooms.

I was halfway down the hall when I heard someone call my name.  
>"Neru! Hey Neru, wait up!"<br>I wrinkled my nose in contempt. How rude. We hadn't even known each other for an entire day, and he had already dropped the honorifics.

Instead of waiting, I decided to quicken my pace and speed walk down the hallway.  
>I could hear the sound of sneakers squeaking against floorboards coming closer and closer from behind.<br>Almost to the girls locker room…just a few more steps and..  
>"Hey Neru-chan."<br>Chan?  
>Oh no, he didn't.<p>

I spun around on one foot and clenched my hands into tight fists.  
>"What? What could you possibly need?"<br>Len stopped in his tracks for a moment, obviously intimidated by my icy glare before taking a few cautious steps forward.  
>"I-I just wanted to say thanks for all your help and.."<br>"And what?" I snapped viciously.

"And I was wondering if you were busy this weekend. Because.."  
>I could feel a hot blush creeping up my neck and spreading to my cheeks.<br>Was he about to.. ?  
>"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie or something."<br>What?  
>"E-Eh?"<br>I couldn't help but jump back slightly. I admit, I was shocked. I had been nothing but rude to this kid all day long and he suddenly has the hots for me.

Plus, he hadn't even been here a full day. He could have at least waited before 'making his move'.

He chuckled, and took a step forward. "Aw, you're blushing. That's cute. So I'll take that as a yes?"  
>"I AM NOT BLUSHING! It's just sunburn!"<br>Wow, that was lame. Way to go, Neru.  
>"And that is most definitely NOT a yes! I would never, ever go out with you! Ever. Even if I had the time, which I don't! You have a lot of nerve asking me out on a date, and I find it rather rude that you have done so."<p>

I noticed that my breath was coming out in small pants, and I looked up to find that he was still smiling. How irritating!

"Wow. A simple 'no' would've sufficed. But okay, I get it. Message received."

"Good." I crossed my arms and turned my nose up. It was a little over done, but what can I say?

He tucked his arms casually behind his head and smirked.

Grrrr.

"And please note" I began snottily, "That I will _never_ say yes. So don't bother asking twice. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get changed. I have a student council meeting in ten minutes, and you're holding me up. Good bye."  
>And just like that, I walked with my head held high into the locker room, flipping my long side-ponytail as I entered.<p>

Hah. What a joke.

**~ x o x o x o x o ~**

"Brrrrrrr."  
>My teeth chattered together noisily as I stopped to readjust my scarf.<br>Winter sucks.

But my city doesn't shut down because of a little snow and low temperatures.  
>Neither does my job, which I hate with a burning passion. Yeah, I work at a video rental store in Shibuya. Sure, it's nice to have spending money, but let's just keep it between you and me.<br>Anyways, back to me freezing.  
>I wrapped my ebony pea coat around my body tightly, and tried to prevent my body from shaking violently.<p>

S-So F-F-Freaking C-C-Cold..

As I approached Shibuya Crossing, I could see the blaring neon lights of the video store tinting the sidewalk and the people on it an ugly shade of barf-yellow.  
>Everything about that store was bleh. It was huge, cold and fluorescent. And don't even get me started on the freak shows that come in there.<p>

I jogged across the crosswalk, skillfully dodging through the throng of people that competed with me for space.  
>"Bing Bong!"<br>The electronic bell signaled my arrival as I walked into the video store.  
>I proceeded towards the back of the store where I kept my uniform and other random crap.<br>The break room is..less than homey. There's an old worn out couch, a television and a long row of aluminum lockers that hold employee uniforms and 'personal belongings.'  
>And a nasty coffee machine that I wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole.<p>

"Hey there, kiddo!" Haigo-san greeted me casually, or should I say, soberly from the couch.  
>"Good evening to you, Haigo-san. How long have you been on break?"<p>

Haigo-san laughed loudly and took a sip of her soda. Alcohol wasn't permitted on the grounds, but if it were, oh boy.  
>"About ten minutes. And kid, I told you, call me Meiko. None of that formal crap is necessary around here."<p>

I blushed awkwardly, due to the fact that I was not used to being treated as an equal by an adult.  
>"O-Ok, I guess."<br>Meiko smiled warmly at me, and then turned her attention back to a rerun episode of Durarara! that was currently on TV.  
>I normally don't watch anime; it's not really my thing.<p>

Although, I have to admit, a mysterious black biker who trolls the streets of Tokyo would be pretty cool to see in real life.  
>Plus, I wouldn't mind running into Izaya on my way to work.<p>

Teehee.

After I had slipped into my uniform, I headed out the door and trudged towards my assigned cash register. Manager-san called my register "Ol' Bessie" but I renamed it "shit head" because it was a piece of junk.

The store was unusually quiet for a Friday night. I silently patted myself on the back for taking my phone with me to the register, something I don't normally do.  
>Discreetly, I flipped my phone out and signed into my instant messenger.<br>A mere five seconds passed before my phone spat out an electronic 'blip!' from my pocket.

Daughter_Of_White: hey! whatz up? :)

KatanaGirl24: work. U shud no.

Daughter_Of_White: o ya lol. so tell me all about ur romantic expedition with len!

KatanaGirl24: there is nothing 2 tell.

Daughter_Of_White: hmph! dont make me tickle it out of u!

**XxBaguette_LuvrxX Has Joined the Chat**

KatanaGirl24: sup teto

Daughter_Of_White: Teto-chaaaan! :3

XxBaguette_LuvrxX: hey yall! OMG so how about that new kid ;) me and miku-chan spent all of 1st prd staring the back of his gorgeous head!

KatanaGirl24: Miku-chan and I, Teto. Not me and miku-chan. and I noticed. U were giggling the whole time.

XxBaguette_LuvrxX: shut up u! u no grammar is not my strong point.

Daughter_Of_White: lol relax Teto. Ru-Ru's just butthurt like that. But I concur; the new kid is a total hottie!

KatanaGirl24: I am not butthurt, and dont call me ru-ru. Itz a dumb nickname.

XxBaguette_LuvrxX: Yet u've put up with it since the 3rd grade.. LOL!

KatanaGirl24: w/e

**Numbr1Diva Has Joined the Chat  
><strong>

Daughter_Of_White: Miku!

Numbr1Diva: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG TODAY WAS THE BEST DAY EVER!

XxBaguette_LuvrxX: OMGOMGOMG I NO! SO FRIKKIN HAWT!

Numbr1Diva: sup Neru. sup haku. Haku-chan, we shud call u ku-ku b/c thats wat u r! :P

Daughter_Of_White: OMG i am not cookoo!

KatanaGirl24: lol that is debatable. Ku-ku for Coco Puffs!

KatanaGirl24: that wud b a good advertisement. Haku the cuckoo bird, crazy for chocolaty cereal!

Daughter_Of_White: OMG no way! :(

**NarutoFan768 Has Joined the Chat**

Daughter_Of_White: lol hey Neru's lil bro.

Numbr1Diva: quick every1 get your G-rated on!

NarutoFan768: hey

KatanaGirl24: OMG homo get out of our chat! :(

Daughter_Of_White: not cool, Neru. We dont use some1's orientation as an insult.

KatanaGirl24: sry orz

NarutoFan768: shut up stupid. Im only here bc u misplaced my hair gel again!

Daughter_Of_White: im not stupid. :(

NarutoFan768: not u haku. neru.

Daughter_Of_White: LOL YAY!

KatanaGirl24: its in the top right drawer dumb bunny. y didn't u just call me?

NarutoFan768: idk

**NarutoFan768 Has Left the Chat**

KatanaGirl24: lol what a faggot

Daughter_Of_White: Neru! :( :(

KatanaGirl24: sry I 4got.

KatanaGirl24: crap I gtg, the boss is coming. bye everyone!

XxBaguette_LuvrxX: thats wat she said!

I rolled my eyes at the last message and snapped my phone shut, and then tried to make myself look busy by adjusting the posters behind me.

"Good evening, Akita-san."  
>Hello, asshole.<p>

"How's ol' Bessie running for ya?"

I put on my politest smile and turned around to face my boss. He's a middle aged man with a beer gut and a strange fetish for suspenders.

Ick.

"Good evening, manager-san. It's running fine, thank you for your concern."

My boss chuckled and tucked his thumbs under his suspenders. "Have you seen Haigo-san? Her break ended 5 minutes ago and I didn't see her in any of the aisles."  
>Aw crap, Meiko. You're the only person who makes this job bearable, and you're about to get your ass fired.<p>

"Well, it is a big store, so I'm sure she's just somewhere you didn't look. That reminds me; I left something important in the break room. Please excuse me!"

I bowed respectfully and walked briskly towards the back of the store. When I was sure Manager-San couldn't see me, I broke out into a run towards the break room.

"Meiko!" I yelled as I burst through the door, "Get your butt out here, Manager-san's looking for you! Your break ended a while ago!"  
>A lazy Meiko looked up at me, dazed for a moment before realizing what time it was.<br>"Oh shit, thanks Neru-san! I owe ya one!"

She quickly got up and pushed past me, racing towards the right side of the building like her life depended on it.

I shook my head affectionately and walked slowly back to my post before my eyes landed on something that made my heart skip a beat.

Len and his entourage (which currently consisted of Gakupo, Kaito and Gakupo's little sister, Gumi) were walking into the front of the store, laughing and talking rather loudly as they did.

Aw, damn! Just my luck. I couldn't be seen in here. Not by them, and especially him after what I had done today.

He would never let me live it down.

Quickly, I darted behind a standee and considered my options.  
>A: I could sneak out, get fired, and save my behind at school.<br>B: I could suck it up, keep my job, and lose my dignity.

Honestly, neither of those plans sounded very good.

I thought hard for a moment until the only choice was obvious: I was going to have to ninja my way to the front and hope that the girl who worked the night-shift would come in early, which was highly unlikely. I checked my watch:

9:20

She usually didn't get here 'til around 9:45.  
>I sighed quietly, and began my epic quest to the cash register.<p>

As if planned, the theme song from Mission Impossible began to blare from the loudspeakers, and I was off.

Anxiety coursed through my body like a rampant virus as I ducked, dodged and rolled through the endless maze of home entertainment.

Customers were beginning to give me funny looks, but I didn't care.  
>All that mattered was reaching my destination without getting caught, which was proving to be a challenge, being that the four moved through the store rather quickly.<p>

But I, Akita Neru, mistress of stealth, watched their every move and planned around them accordingly.  
>I felt like a ninja. An immortal ninja.<p>

As I neared the front of the store, a sense of accomplishment swelled inside of me like a hot air balloon, and with a final leap, I tucked myself safely under the check-out counter.

I glanced at my watch, which read 9:32.

There might be hope yet.  
>I waited there silently, praying that other customers wouldn't need assistance between now and the departure of my peers.<p>

9:35..9:40..9:43…

"Bing Bong!"  
>The familiar sound bounced against my ears, and I cautiously peeped around the corner to see who it was.<br>Oh, there was a God.  
>A lovely vermillion-haired girl (who was also my co-worker) walked through the doors, clad in a private school uniform and tall, leather boots that clicked harshly against the tile.<p>

Why she had to work at a movie rental store when her parents were paying her tuition to go to one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo was beyond me, but I didn't ask.

She stood at the entrance for a moment before turning to walk towards what I assumed to be the break room.  
>But we didn't have time for that.<p>

"Psssst, Miki-san. Miki-san, over here!"  
>I waved my hands frantically and signaled for her to come to me.<br>She cocked her head to the side for a second before jogging over, her boots "click clack click"ing as she did.  
>"Akita-chan, what's the matter?"<br>"I need you to do me a favor. Do you see a purple haired kid, a blue haired kid, a green haired girl and a blonde boy walking anywhere near the register?"

She looked up for a moment, her ahoge bouncing jubilantly before leaning back down to give me the report.  
>"Yeah, actually. They're coming this way. The blue-haired boy's kinda cute."<p>

"Kaito? I guess, but please. Take over for me for like, two seconds. It would mean the world to me."

Miki raised a perfectly-plucked eyebrow. "But why.."

"Please, Miki-chan." I pleaded, and put on my best puppy-dog eyes.

Miki smiled wearily, and took her place behind shit head.

"Welcome to Reel Movies, how can I help you?" She greeted them brightly.

"Uh..here." The plastic sound of movies-cases clattering against the counter could be heard, followed by the "Blip!" "Blip!" of shit head.

I was going to have to take Miki out to the most expensive restaurant for this, even if I couldn't afford it.

She was my red-headed angel.

"Miki-san!"  
>Oh no. Please, not now.<p>

"Y-Yes, Manager-san?" Miki squeaked uncomfortably.  
>"Why are you not in uniform?"<br>"W-Well, I.."  
>No. No no no. You terrible, awful man.<br>"And where is Akita-san? Her shift doesn't end for ten more minutes."  
>"Akita-san? As in Neru?" I heard Gakupo whisper quietly.<br>"She..she's.." Miki's voice trembled. I didn't want to be responsible for getting her fired. I was going to have to say something.  
>I shot up with a—<p>

"**THUMP!"**

God, I'm such an idiot. Why did I stand up directly below the counter?

Dazed and in pain, I rose up slowly. "I-I'm right here, sir. I-I was organizing. I asked M-Miki-san for help."  
>I was too ashamed to even look at the four customers to my right.<p>

"Hm" Manager-san stroked his flabby chin for a moment.

"Miss Miki, please get in uniform immediately. Miss Akita, please do your job and help these customers."

Scolded twice in one day. What are the odds.

"Yes, Manager-san." We both said simultaneously. Miki raced to the break room, her crimson locks flapping smoothly behind her, and I turned to help the four 'customers'

who waited 'ever so patiently' in line.

I scanned the last two movies, bagged them and handed them to whoever's hand was outstretched.

I was suddenly aware that manager-san, a.k.a the biggest retard I'd ever been forced to come in contact with, was still watching me.

I hesitantly made eye contact with the person in front of me, which happened to be Kaito.

Gumi and Gakupo were standing awkwardly behind him, and Len had his hand over his mouth; his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"We hope to see you again"  
>I said through gritted teeth.<p>

Actually, I hope I never see any of you ever again. But that's highly unlikely.

After they had left the store, my watch beeped repetitively, signaling the end of my shift.

Still in a state of shock, I returned my uniform to its locker and walked out the front of the store.

"Akita-san" A small voice called as the automatic doors parted for my leaving.

I turned around to see Miki standing nervously behind the counter.

"I-I'm sorry I failed. I hope you're not angry with me."

I gave her a tired smile. "No, I'm not. I'm very sorry I put you in that position, you didn't deserve it. Goodnight, Miki-chan." I nodded and walked out the door.

It wasn't until I reached the front gate of our house that I collapsed in a lifeless heap on the side walk, buried my face in my hands and started to sob uncontrollably.

I watched my tears trickle off my mittens and splatter onto the frozen ground.  
>I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself. Everything was ruined.<br>And it was all his fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, there's chapter two. xD<strong>  
><strong>I hope the text speak wasn't too hard to read. I never use it (I type out complete sentences when I text) so I wasn't really sure what I was doing lol.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate your support! :3 **


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey gaiz. 8D I just wanted to give you all a big hug for all of the wonderful reviews this story has been getting.**  
><strong>Fwaaa, I love y'all so much I could just rape you!<strong>  
><strong>Too much? Gotcha.<strong>  
><strong>But seriously, I want all of you to review the SHIT outta this muddafukka.<strong>  
><strong>Don't be afraid, any critscompliments are definitely welcome here!**  
><strong>So yeah. Here's chapter three. I hope the story's not moving too fast fer yeh. P:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Crunch Crunch Crunch."<br>The sound of newly fallen snow under our footsteps was all that could be heard on that gray Monday morning.  
>I was walking to school with Haku; like every other day since the third grade.<p>

She was chatting happily about this and that, pausing occasionally to catch snowflakes on her tongue.  
>"And then I was like 'Don't put butter on that, Teto-chan! It's not bread!'"<br>She giggled, and then stopped when she noticed that I wasn't laughing along.  
>"Ru-Ru? Is everything alright? You seem kind of out of it this morning."<br>I gave her a tired look before forcing a smile.  
>"I-I'm fine, just tired. Mondays, you know how that is.."<br>Haku frowned for a moment, then shrugged and continued to talk.

Truth is, I wasn't fine.  
>I hadn't even been able to eat breakfast that morning I was so nervous.<p>

I was sure that the story of my after-school life had spread like wildfire, and the day hadn't even begun.  
>That's high school for you.<p>

As we approached the building, something cold and sharp collided with my face.  
>"Kyaa!"<br>I rubbed my cheek gently, and looked around to see who had hit me with a snowball.  
>My eyes swept over a couple of first-year boys, who were giggling from a clump of bushes 15 feet away.<br>"Hey, you buttwipes! You just nailed the student-council president!" Haku screeched and shook her fist in the air like a 70 year-old man.

Multiple whispers of "Oh crap, we hit the prez. Run!" Were heard as the group fled inside.  
>"Are you ok?" Haku looked at me worriedly.<br>"F-Fine. Let's get inside, it's freezing out here." I tried to ignore the stinging in my cheek and made my way to the front doors, a feeling of uneasiness still boiling feverishly inside my stomach.

**~ x o x o x o x o ~**

"Good morning, students. Today's important announcements concern the following.."  
>Usually, I pretended to be very interested in what the announcer had to say.<p>

However, I was too nervous to care this morning.  
>I sat up in my chair, stiff as a board, with my eyes locked on the teacher.<p>

When I had walked into class earlier that morning, no one had said anything, which I found surprising. Gakupo didn't even spare me a passing glance, and I couldn't look at Len. Not after Friday.  
>I wondered if anyone had noticed that one of my cheeks was redder than the other…<br>If that kid broke blood vessels, I swear to god.

**~ x o x o x o x o ~**

"Say 'Ahhh!'" Haku crooned happily as she held a slice of pizza up to my mouth.  
>"Haku-chan, I don't want you feeding me food in public." I sighed, and rested my head on my fist. "People will start to think things."<p>

My best friend scowled, dropped the slice of pizza back on the tray and gently squished my cheeks together. "I don't care what people think. You're as skinny as a twig, and skipping lunch isn't good for you! Now say 'Ahhh!'"

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly took a bite.  
>The pizza was bland and unpleasant, like the rest of our school food.<br>Believe me when I say that I've been trying to change this since second year, but unfortunately, our school's financial status didn't agree with my requests for a newer, tastier menu.  
>I forced the ball of lumpy dough down my throat and took a huge gulp of Haku's apple juice when I noticed <em>him<em>.  
>He was staring at me, plain as day, making no attempt to be subtle or imperceptible about his doings.<p>

The nerve of this kid.

I was about to give him a dirty look when Friday abruptly flashed into my head.  
>I was in no position to act superior.<p>

He held my gaze for a moment, then smirked and gave me a wink.

Oh my god, that was hot.  
>The next thing I knew, apple juice was pouring freely out of my mouth and down onto my clothes.<p>

"Neru, what are you doing?" Haku shrieked, and attempted to catch the falling liquid in her hands, but her attempts were in vain.

My eyes opened in shock as I felt a strange wet warmth seep through my shirt and onto my skin, and I quickly shut my mouth.  
>"God, that is gross, Neru-tan." Miku stated bluntly and took a slice of ham from her bento box.<br>Teto howled with laughter.

"I-I'm sorry, this is appalling.." I tried not to cry as I dabbed my brown-splattered shirt with a napkin.

I quickly glanced over to see Len watching amusedly, and I felt a burning hated rise in my chest.

I didn't know why the hell I had gone all slack jawed for a second, but I was going to blame him anyway.  
>Just because.<p>

"Shhh, don't cry, imouto" Neru whispered softly and dabbed the corners of my eyes with a tissue.  
>I sniffed, and rubbed my nose on my sleeve.<p>

"I have an extra shirt you can borrow. It might be a little big in the front, but it'll be better than what you have on now. Wanna go change?"

I gave a small nod, and Haku stood up; smiling and offering her hand.

After I had changed into the new shirt, which did, in fact, turn out to be too large in the front, I did something that I usually never did.

I ran to her, and embraced her into one of the biggest hugs I had ever given anyone.

"Onee-sama, thanks. For everything."

**~ x o x o x o x o ~**

"Today was strange. Definitely strange." I said to no one in particular as I walked home from my student council meeting.  
>Things had gone fairly well for the remainder of the day, which I found surprisingly pleasant.<br>"Blip!" My phone sang out.  
>I looked carefully both ways before slyly pulling it out from my bra.<br>Hey, it's not my fault that the girl's uniforms have no pockets.

I had a text from Haku.

"hey, do u wanna meet at the mall? Teto & Miku r coming."

On a Monday night? Haku, you are so crazy.

"cant, 2 much homework. sry :( :("

I hit send, then snapped my cell phone shut and quickly tucked it inside my shirt.  
>"You keep your cell in your boobs?"<br>Eeek!

I'm pretty sure I blushed several different shades of red, and then turned around to see Len following me a few steps behind.

Sheesh, what a stalker.

"W-What the hell? Are you like, stalking me now or something? Go home!"

Len chuckled, and took a few steps closer. "Pshh, don't flatter yourself. My mom wanted me to run to the grocery store to pick up some oranges for my little sister, and I

have to take this road to get there, so that's why I'm here. It's just a coincidence that I ran into you."

I scoffed, and then resumed walking. I wasn't in the mood to deal with dumbasses at the moment.

"So, how does it stay in there?"

He ran up beside me and waved a hand in from of my chest.  
>"There's nothing to keep it in. It's flat as a runway."<p>

I gasped, not sure whether to be shocked, offended or both.  
>"I-It's none of your business! Now go be perverted someplace else!"<br>I shyly crossed my arms, attempting to save what scraps of my dignity that remained.  
>He laughed again, and proceeded to tuck his arms behind his head.<p>

"Relax, I'm just teasing. You'd think that even the mighty Akita Neru would have some sense of humor. Guess not. So, do you live around here?"

I rolled my eyes and let my arms drop to my sides.  
>"Obviously, or I wouldn't be walking home."<br>I flipped my ponytail, not sure of what to say next.

"Well. That's awfully cocky of you to say. Do you get sassy with your boss, too?"  
>I blushed; ashamed of myself. I was afraid he'd bring that up.<p>

"I…I usually.. I mean I don't.."

He sighed and jammed his hands into his coat pockets.

"Sheesh, never mind. Shut up before you hurt yourself. You know, I don't see what the big deal is. So you have a job; that's nothing to be embarrassed about. At least you're working. I've only had one job, but I got fired pretty quickly. I guess I'm just not employee material."

'_Figures_' I thought to myself, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh. Well, that's ok I guess.."  
>I said quietly, and began to stroke my ponytail out of habit.<br>Some kids have a security blanket to hold onto when they get scared. My ponytail _is_ my security blanket.

Len shrugged. "Yeah. It's whatever. So, do you have any siblings? What about your parents?"  
>I probably shouldn't tell him any personal information, but what the hell.<p>

"I have one younger brother, and my parents are out frequently on business" I said matter-of-factly. "Nothing too exciting going on here."

"Oh. Well, okay. That doesn't sound too bad. I only have one sibling too, but she's really pissy. Must be the whole PMS thing, I dunno. Anyways, my Mom stays home to look after us during the day, and goes out to work at night."

We walked side by side for another moment before I asked, "What about your dad? What does he do?"  
>Len chuckled and leaned his head to one side.<br>"Oh, he's dead."

Oops.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Nah, I'm just kidding" He cut in.

What a dick.

"But he might as well be. He and my mom split up a long time ago, and he never comes to visit me or my sister. He doesn't even call."

Damn. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. Sure, I didn't see my dad as much as I'd like to, but Len didn't even have a dad. Well, he did, but not really.

"I-Is that why you transferred here with your family?" I interrogated timidly.

He sighed. "Eh, kinda. We moved mostly because of mom's job, but there were a lot of unwanted memories back in Hokkaido as well. So yes, and no."

I frowned; suddenly speechless for the umpteenth time that day.  
>"I-I'm sorry. I wish I could do something."<br>Wow, how lame. I suck at making people feel better. I'm only good at doing the opposite.

Len smiled, and then ruffled my hair. I scowled.  
>"Heh, no worries. Things will work out sooner or later, I guess."<p>

I was about to say something when I noticed we were right in front of my house.  
>"I um.. this is my stop." I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.<p>

Len looked around me to get a clear view of my house. "Oh, you live here? Nice."  
>"I guess.."<br>This was getting weird.  
>"So, I guess I'll see ya." I added.<p>

"Ok. See ya." We stood together uncomfortably for who knows how long before I pushed open my front gate and began to walk up my driveway.  
>"Oh, wait, Neru-san?"<p>

"Yes?" I turned around to see what he needed.  
>I don't clearly recall what happened after that.<p>

All I know is that for a second, I was heading towards my house and suddenly, his lips were pressed against mine.

I guess it's just one of those days.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this was too sappy.<br>Deal with it . jpg**

**So ya. I kinda lost my inspiration here and there. But I think it turned out alright towards the end.**  
><strong>Oh, btw - My DeviantArt: Cheesmnky<strong>  
><strong>GO, CHILDREN. GO THERE AND GAZE UPON MY ARTZ.<br>Now, I gotta go to bed. It's four in the morning orz **


	4. Chapter Four

**Well, I finally updated, but I can't say I'm happy with it. It's not particularly long or great. Sorry to disappoint. Please read the final thoughts at the bottom of the page. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>"You….you.."<p>

Was all I could say as we pulled away from each other. My face felt unbearably hot and I could feel my entire body trembling slightly.

Len, however, didn't seem the least bit phased. He just stood there with a triumphant smirk on his face, as if he had won first place in some kind of stupid contest.

How _dare_ he mock me!

"You-You can't do that!" My fists flew to my sides and I stomped my foot angrily.  
>"Do what?" He sneered.<p>

Son of a-

"You can't go around just kissing…whoever the hell you want! How dare you, you little prick!"

It felt weird using all of those swear words in one sentence, but as this point I was in an all caps-lock rage, too infuriated to care.

But Len just stood there with his hands in his pockets; grinning.

That was it; I was DONE.

Quickly, I spun around, books in hand and raced up my driveway, not even bothering to look back.  
>I ran inside and shut the front door with a <strong>SLAM<strong> before dashing upstairs and retreating into the bathroom, tossing my school stuff aside as I did so.

With a groan, I closed the door and slid down it, trying to calm my nerve-wracked system.  
>The room seemed to spin, and it was hard for me to think. My body felt like it was burning and freezing at the same time, and I didn't know how to make it stop.<p>

Oh wait, look. We've come full circle. We're back to the beginning of my story, but it doesn't end here.

Anyways, I let out another nauseated groan and curled up into the fetal position. My less-than-adequate lunch seemed to be forcing it way up my throat, but I tried to choke it down best I could.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the bathroom door, followed by my brother's oddly concerned voice.  
>"N-Neru? Are you alright in there? Do you have the pukes? You sound terrible."<p>

Slowly, painfully, I stood up and made my way towards the door; using the knob for support.  
>I cautiously peeped my head out and tried to smile at my brother, who's facial expression was something between shocked and disgusted.<br>"Don't worry, I'm fine Nero." I did my best to reassure him, but it didn't seem to work.

However, he didn't seem to be in the mood to question me any further.

"Fine, whatever. Just clean up your barf after you're done, I have to use that toilet too."

Normally I would've caused him bodily harm or something, but I didn't feel up to it.

"You're lucky I'm sick!" I called out feebly as I exited the bathroom and made my way to my bedroom.  
>Immediately I flopped down on my bed and grabbed my iPod, eager to drown out my emotions with loud, unadulterated music.<p>

When I awoke the next morning, it was to the loud "BANG BANG BANG BANG" on my door.  
>"Nero, go away." I groaned and put the pillow over my head.<p>

"Neru, what the heck are you doing in bed? It's time for school!"

"What?" I shot up like a bullet, only to find myself facing Haku, who was standing but a few feet away.

I quickly looked at the clock. It was eight am. School started in thirty minutes.  
>"Oh crap, I overslept!" I shouted and leapt out of bed.<p>

Half an hour later, I hauled my rather bedraggled self to my desk just as the bell rang.  
>It was only Tuesday, but this week had already felt like an eternity and a half.<p>

Through the rest of the period, I found myself dozing, barely paying attention to sensei.  
>By the time the period was over, I had less than half a page of notes filled, and I knew I had missed a ton of stuff.<p>

"Hey, ready for language?" I looked up to see my best friend standing over me, clutching her books in her arms and faking a smile.

I knew she was worried about me, but what could I say?

"Yeah, sure." I replied in the peppiest tone I could manage, "Let me just use the bathroom first. I'll meet you there." And I ran out of the classroom before she could even say anything.

The sound of running water helped calm my nerves as I stared at myself in the mirror.

I could hardly believe the person in front of me was.. _me_.

I looked terrible. There were bags under my eyes, my hair was a blonde, frizzled mess and my uniform was wrinkled.  
>What had happened to the cool, confident student council prez that had been here less that I week ago?<br>This had to end; I couldn't go through the rest of the school year like this.

That night after work, I sprung into action.

Shoes shined, uniforms washed, lunch packed, coat ready, alarm set.  
>Akita Neru was back.<p>

The next morning, I strode proudly into school with my head held high. I looked fantastic.  
>As I walked down the hall to class, people got out of my way like they always did. Haku chirped happily by my side, relieved to see I was back to my old self.<p>

The moment I stepped inside my first period classroom, I made sure to lock eyes with _him_ before finding my seat. I wanted to remind him, no,** everybody **that I was someone to be respected and _feared_. I was a force-a-nature, invulnerable to everything thrown my way.

During class, I took more notes than anyone. I asked questions, made key observations and was praised for my superior studentship. I was on a confidence high, and I had never felt better.

After school, I decided to walk home with Haku instead of attending the student council fund-raiser meeting. It was only the first out of many, and besides – Kaito, my ever-loyal vice president, had assured me that he could handle things while I was absent.

"So what are you guys going to do for the fund-raiser thus year?" Haku asked as we strolled down a familiar street.

"Well, I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and," I paused for effect, "I think we should have some kind of charity ball this year! Almost like prom! We'll have a king and a queen and a professional DJ, plus tons of sweet decorations!" I clasped my hands together excitedly. I couldn't help but get passionate when it came to organizing things like this. Being in charge is what I did best.

"That sounds great!" Haku agreed, "So, what exactly do you-"

"Hey, girls! Hold up!"  
>Oh, no.<p>

Haku and I slowly spun around simultaneously to see Len running towards us, panting and holding his index finger out in the air, signaling for us to wait.

"Haku, let's get out of here. Quick!" I tugged on her sleeve, but my best friend would have no part of it. She threw her free arm up and waved to Len ecstatically, flashing her pearly whites all the while.

I let out a groan and gave up as he approached us.  
>He paused to catch his breath for a moment before continuing, and I could tell I already didn't want to hear what he had to say.<p>

"Thanks for waiting, sorry I missed you earlier." He flashed a flirty smile at Haku, who proceeded to giggle like an elementary school girl.

I scowled and crossed my arms.

"I was just wondering if you ladies would like to go have a cup of hot coca with me," he asked, practically ignoring my existence, "my treat."

Before I could even object, Haku grabbed my hands and giggled sweetly for the second time.  
>"That would be wonderful, we'd love to come! Right Neru?"<p>

I furrowed my brows and huffed. "Actually, I-"

"Great, then it's settled!" My best friend smiled brightly and squeezed my hands.  
>"Let's go!"<p>

I sighed, and reluctantly nodded. I knew that arguing with Haku would be pointless at this point, so it wasn't like I really had a choice.

I had a feeling it was going to be one hell of an outing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, it's me. It's been a while, eh? I'm sorry I took so long to update. I haven't felt like doing anything productive for a really long time now, he. And as you can probably tell, I'm still stuck in a major artistic rut.  
><strong>

**Oh, this story. It started out as such a promising piece of work; I had so much fun writing it. And now, it's nothing but a chore. I hate when that happens.  
>I plan to finish the fic, don't worry (you weren't worrying, were you?) Hopefully I'll be able to close it within the next 3-4 chapters, God willing, and then I think it'll be time to say goodbye to FFN. I hate this site, I really do. It's choc-full of retards and moronic fangirls that I just don't have the energy to deal with. Seriously I think my IQ has decreased exponentially since I've been here.<strong>

**Anyways, I do appreciate the intelligent reviews I've received. It was a pleasure hearing from you.  
>Even though I won't be on here anymore, I'll still be on VocaloidOtaku . net and Tumblr.<strong>

**If you love Vocaloid and aren't a total fucktarded weeaboo, we'd love to have you over at VO! I go by Charlotte there, and if you do, by chance, decide to join, hit me up sometime! I'd love to meet you. [:**

**My Tumblr:**

**the-dessert-witch . tumblr . com**

**My VO account:**

**vocaloidotaku . net ?/ user/ 6663-charlotte**


End file.
